Given the high risk from cardiovascular disease, cancer and osteoporosis/ fractures observed in postmenopausal women, NIH has funded a large multi- center study to assess the efficacy of intervention strategies for these diseases in women. Specific interventions will include low fat diet (outcome--breast and colon cancer, heart disease); hormone replacement (outcome--heart disease, osteoporosis/fractures); and ca++/vitamin d supplementation (outcome--osteoporosis/fractures, colorectal cancer)